


cobwebs

by zoyka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Killing, Land of Wrath and Angels, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence, post-hivebent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka
Summary: Ангелы сводят Эридана с ума.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Kanaya Maryam, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> этому тексту 7 лет! когда-то я писала его на сикрет-санту, я помню, что выходил он чудовищно тяжело и долго. но вот так история: столько лет прошло, а я всё ещё люблю этот текст, люблю безумного эридана, его пугающую планету, и его закрученные и болезненные отношения со всеми, у кого так и не вышло сделать его счастливым.

  
  
_cobwebs_  
 _hesitating_  
 _us_  
Paul Reps  
  
У ангелов нет лица, только его смутные очертания, как если бы их отпечатали в гипсе. Нет рта, но Эридан помнил, как что-то шевелилось под сплошным слоем кожи, издавая беспрерывное шипение, превращающиеся постепенно в шепот, разливающийся по каждой улочке его планеты, заползающий в каждый храм, отдающий эхом в любом месте. На их лицах не двигалось больше ничего, глаза смотрели на него едва заметными ямами, а носы казались высеченными и приклеенными. Кожа у них гладкая и глянцевая, как свиная, и Эридан разорвал лицо тому, которого убил первым, на месте рта он увидел черную глотку, нос оказался кожным уплотнением, глаз нет, кровь у них белая и от них воняет мокрой собакой.  
  
Эридан сидел на берегу, опустив ноги в воду, так что его заливало вплоть до бедер. Штаны сразу размокли и неприятно прилипали к коже, покачивались на волнах с новым прибоем. Весь берег обнесло кусками водорослей, медузами и всяким мусором. Эридан провел ладонью по засыхающей ветке зеленой кудрявой водоросли.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он сидел здесь не один, когда кто-нибудь сжимал его за плечо, за руку, обменивался с ним хоть каким-то контактом, когда в последний раз у него не тянуло, и не скручивало тошнотворно в желудке, и не кислило во рту. Желудок казался сплошным единственным спазмом, постоянно словно бы сжатым от страха.

Эридану страшно. От одной мысли его скручивает до рвоты и дрожи, во рту мокро и вяжет. Хотя бы от того, что она улыбается не ему. Скалится своей глупой улыбкой, одаривает королевским снисхождением тех, кто должны были закрыть рты раз и навсегда. Эридан бы зашил их лица кожей ангелов, чтобы не было видно пожелтевших или побагровевших щек. Чтобы он не видел, как она сжимает руку Соллуксу и мол, _не злись Эри, не злись_ , это все равно не твоя забота и никогда твоей не станет. Будь счастлив, Эри, не волнуйся, с тобой все будет в порядке.

Если бы она была здесь, и все было бы как раньше, наверное, она гладила бы его по волосам и возмущалась, что он выливает на них слишком много лака и это едва выносимо, потому что волосы грубые и липкие, и пахнут илом и сладостями. Она бы смеялась громко и задорно, вплоть до того, как это начинает раздражать и ее хочется ударить, чтобы она прекратила быть такой легкомысленной и такой неподобающей, но, конечно же, Эридан никогда бы этого не сделал, никогда ему не хотелось увидеть ее щеки расцветшими не от румянца, а от синяка.

У нее на руках звенят золотые браслеты, переливаются в свете лун, изредка появляющихся из-за туч. И Эридана размазывает, он растекается, как ангельское эхо, у нее на руках, и в животе у него все стянуто, но не так, как станет потом, а волнительно, он так взволнован, что порой ему хочется визжать и кричать, как она. Хочется повалить ее на себя и целовать, пока она не заткнется.

_Я устала, Эри, понимаешь, у меня больше нет сил._

Он вдохнул поглубже, задержав дыхание, в груди кололо и в голове пусто и звонко, звенели ее браслеты и ее голос противным перебором, как плохие мелкие колокольчики. Он никому не нужен и это душит, сдавливает его изнутри, что он почти забывает, как это – дышать.

Эридан встрепенулся, резко выдохнул, пытаясь вдохнуть снова, чувствуя, как покрывается весь ледяным потом от того, что не получается. Сердце забилось у него в глотке, а жабры на шее раздулись, иррационально пытаясь заглонуть хоть немного воздуха. Крышки закрылись обратно, судорожно прижались к жабрам, что заболело, закололо и зачесалось, и Эридан понял, что снова может дышать, что крышки все еще зажаты спазмом, что ему все еще больно и что грудь как порвали.

Он порвал грудь одному из ангелов, насадил его прямо на гарпун, когда тот стал подлетать слишком близко, абсолютно не реагирующий на палящий в него белый луч. Белая густая кровь тогда брызнула Эридану на лицо, попала на губы, щеки и глаза. Он скривился, сплевывая, растер рукой кровь по лицу. Она казалась гноем, сраным ведром гноя, который неудачно вылился на него.

Держать гарпун с нанизанным на него ангелом оказалось тяжело, и Эридан скинул его на землю. Остальные кружили над его головой, другие сидели на крышах, спрятавшись за выступами и башнями. И не прекращали шептаться, их интонации изменились и фразы стали длиннее, растянутые, они будто бы стенали, завывали, выли.

Эридан запрокинул голову, смотря на них сквозь очки. Перья шуршали, а когти скребли по черепицам. Он отпихнул ногой убитого ангела, вступив все равно в натекшую кровавую лужу.

Вход в главный храм чернел перед ним. Храм высокий, выше всех остальных, с бесчисленными куполами и множеством витражей.

Гнев постепенно утихал в Эридане, сменяясь волнением, страхом и тошнотой. Ноги потяжелели, онемели, и он шел с трудом, чувствуя, как в них гудит, как тянет его к земле. Он чувствовал себя атлантом, на которого легло все небо и еще ангелы так и норовят подогнать его, не могут дождаться, когда он упадет в белую лужу и захлебнется в ней.

Во всех храмах темно. Их стены светятся снаружи изнутри, везде пахнет известкой и побелкой, но света внутри нет. Даже палочка Эридана не могла осветить ничего, там ничего и не было, сколько он не ходил он не мог ничего найти – ни алтарей, ни лавочек, ни распятий, там не было абсолютно ничего. Единственное, что в них есть – это витражи. Черно-белые, их не видно снаружи. На них тролли, и анцесторы, и сам Эридан со своим гарпуном. И вот, в главном храме, белый кит, сраженный им.

  
И белый кит падает.

Их называют белухами.

Белуха надрывно, истощенно плачет.

Белуха падает в воду с оглушительным всплеском, поднимается несколько волн, и белуха тонет. Мокрый ветер обдувает Эридана, он закрывает глаза и вдыхает поглубже, пропитываясь этим воздухом и запахом свежей крови. От белухи расползается кровь чуть более темная, чем его.

Фефери не скажет ему ни спасибо, ничего, это как само собой разумеющееся. Даже не поцелует в щеку, не сделает ничего, что могла бы сделать. _Ты требуешь слишком много внимания к себе, Эри._ Ты объелся, Эри, вниманием, тебя должно тошнить им на каждом шагу, белыми лужами, белым гноем, прямо тебе под ноги.

**CA** **: кар мне нужно переговворит' с тобой потом**

 **CA** **: дурное предчувствие знаешь просто я не увверен**

 **CA** **: я надеюсь у тебя ввсе вв порядке**

От утопающего кита всплывают огромные пузыри. Он бы убил всех лусосов на Альтернии, лишь бы она еще раз погладила его по волосам, потрепала за щеку, смеялась бы не истерично, не надрывно, не задыхаясь, будто бы это в последний раз. Он не помнил, как оно было в последний раз и от этого ему хочется выстрелить гарпуном в себя.

Эридан заходит вовнутрь, оставляя за собой белые следы, которых в храме уже не видно. Воздух здесь густой и горячий, пропахший ангелами. По центру, по крайней мере, это кажется центром, стоит телевизор, который Эридан видит только подойдя ближе.

Его переполняет благовеянье, благовеянный ужас, и восторг, и радость, ему хочется прыгать от счастья, что на чертовой планете нашлось хоть что-нибудь. Экран мерцает сероватыми помехами и издает тихий гудящий звук, неотчетливый, раздражающий, как плач белухи.

Он касается пальцами экрана, и он теплый, немного припыленный, в его свете видно, что пальцы стали светлее от пыли.

Телевизор рябит сильнее и в его углу появляется мигающий курсор.

"Привет, Эридан", - они пишут.

Эридан знает, что это они и больше никто другой. Под телевизором нет ни клавиатуры, ни какой-либо командной панели, ничего, он находится в кромешной пустоте, как и сам Эридан, и он не уверен, есть ли выход за его спиной до сих пор.

"Тебя пришлось долго ждать, Эридан".

"Что ты делаешь, Эридан?"

У него по загривку пробежали мурашки. Одна строчка сменяла другую, напечатавшись до конца.

"Чего ты хочешь, Эридан?"

Он подумал, что хочет убить их. Хочет, чтобы никого никогда больше не было, чтобы ему больше никогда не было больно.

**GA** **: Эридан Ты Сегодня Придешь**

Он хочет, чтобы она поцеловала его. Даже не обращая внимания на то, что еще ему хочется, чтобы она размазала свою помаду об него, чтобы пахло ее духами и чтобы под ладонями была мягкая ткань ее платья. Чтобы он даже не думал о том – один он или нет.

**GA** **: Я Уверена Что Ты Сейчас Снова Контактируешь Со Своими Ангелами**

 **GA** **: И Я Хочу Об Этом С Тобой Поговорить**

 **GA** **: Меня Волнует Твое Состояние**

"Ты хочешь слишком многого, Эридан".

"Тебе было интересно убивать нас?"

"Ты хочешь пойти к ней? Ты веришь в это? Ты не нужен ей".

Его злит, что нет и намека не клавиатуру. Что он должен читать это.

"Она вечное колесо, пытающееся прицепиться к каждой телеге"

"Господу такие не нужны".

\- Заткнись! - вскрикнул Эридан, выстреливая гарпуном прямо в центр рябящего телевизора.

Ноги отнимались, Эридан не чувствовал их, совсем. Темнело и вода становилась холоднее. Эридан откинулся на спину, громко дыша. Он скосил глаза, увидев, как его безвольные ноги качает на волнах и как потом они оседают на мокрый песок, как зацепились за его стопы водоросли. Под его головой песок холодный и шершавый, острые грудочки кололи ему в щеки и в голову, а плащ смялся в бугор под спиной.

Он медленно сползал с берега ближе к воде, так что вода заливала ему до пупка. Мурашки пробежали по всему телу и Эридан содрогнулся. Он повернул голову набок, шмыгая замерзшим носом и раздувая жабры, чувствующие влажный песок. Недалеко от него из песка торчала красная пластиковая крышка. Эридан протянул к ней руку, попытавшись поддеть, но та плотно засела. Он разгреб вокруг нее песок, увидев показавшуюся часть бутылки.

Эридан фыркнул, сел, опираясь на локоть, и, кряхтя, вытащил бутылку из песка. Грязная бутылка Фейго, которыми засрано все море, только на этот раз полная красной газированной жижи. Он открутил крышку и поднес бутылку к носу, с отвращением понюхав. Ничем, кроме дешевой синтетики не пахло. Пузырьки доставали почти до носа.

Чудеса?

Чудеса.

Он отпил немного, чуть не сплюнув сразу, хотя немного выпрыснулось ему на грудь. Во рту пузырилось и несло слишком резким вкусом, как будто он наелся резины. Эридан отпил еще раз и на этот раз дрянь показалась даже не такой гадкой, скорее, бодрящей.

_Боже, да когда же ты успокоишься?! Ты только и делаешь, что придираешься и ноешь! Ты захлебнулся в своих эмоциях, только и ждешь какого-нибудь подвоха!_

Он сидит у Канайи на мягких цветастых подушках. Ночь и Солнца нет, и темно, и хорошо, и душно, и у нее пахнет цветами и цветочными духами. Пряно и сладковато, что у Эридана потеет вся спина и ладони. От Фефери пахло не так, ее не хотелось целовать как Канайю. Ради того, чтобы посидеть у нее на подушках не нужно убивать очередного лусуса. Не нужно видеть ее ужасную мать.

\- Кар будет? – спрашивает Эридан, облокачиваясь о стену. Когда они собираются или пытаются собраться вместе не проходит и несколько часов, прежде чем начнется пустое переливание – будет кто-то или нет. Нужно ли Канайе варить мясо и переодеваться, нужно ли будет Эридану отворачиваться. Каркат говорит, что они кружок третьих колес.

\- Я не знаю.

У нее мягкий, глубокий, благочестивый голос. Эридан бы назвал его аккуратным. Интеллигентным, почти королевским.

Она разрешает ему сидеть и смотреть на то, как она шьет, как ее руки бегают по ткани, сжимают, дергают, двигают, подшивают отточенными движениями. В ней нет ни капли напряжения или взбудораженности, она само спокойствие и мастерство. Она с легкостью крутит колесо старой машинки, строчащей ткань.

У Канайи покатые круглые бедра, соблазнительные. Эридан думает о том, какие она мягкие, как жарило бы от нее теплом.

В штанах у него теплее, тяжелеет, мокреет, что хочется сжать ноги, потереть их друг о друга, сделать хоть что-нибудь. И чтобы она ни в коем случае этого не увидела.

\- А хочешь, я сошью что-нибудь на тебя? – Канайя смотрит на него, едва улыбаясь и привалившись к столу. Ее будущее платье лежит брошенным бесформенным куском ткани под иголкой машинки.

У Эридана дрожат бедра, и он встает, разминаясь, пытаясь скрыть то, что он едва идет, что его сейчас просто свалит на колени перед ней.

\- Если только тебе не трудно, - Эридан облегченно вздохнул про себя, что хоть голос не превратился во что-то противное и заикающееся.

С близка от нее пахнет еще сильнее и кружит Эридану голову, пьянит его.

\- С тобой все хорошо? Ты неважно выглядишь?

Она кладет ему руку на лоб, и гладит по щеке, и говорит, что он слишком горячий. И Эридан надеется, что хоть бы его не вырвало от волнения.

\- У меня иногда так быввает, ничего серьезного.

\- Я думаю, что тебе все-таки стоит сесть обратно, я потом тебя померяю. И так что ты хочешь? Или я могу сделать что угодно?

\- Делай что угодно.

Мертвый ангел падает перед ним, забрызгав белой кровью черную землю. Эридан становится перед ним на колени, переполненный ненавистью и злобой. Он хватает ангела за голову и подтягивает к себе, пытается разорвать ногтями кожу у него на лице, но они слишком толстая и скользкая, даже жирная.

**CA** **: кар мне кажется что я начинаю чустввовват' что то красное к кан**

**CA** **: знаешь как карамел' красное красное**

**CG** **: ТЫ ГОВОРИЛ С НЕЙ ОБ ЭТОМ?**

**CA** **: нет я не хочу это будет нечестно по отношению к феф**

**CG** **: ТЫ ДЕБИЛ МАТЬ ТВОЮ КАКОЙ ЖЕ ТЫ ДЕБИЛ!**

Зато зубами кожу можно вполне разгрызть. Кожа трескается под его клыками, кровь брызгает ему в рот. Эридан разрывает его лицо на куски, стирает льющуюся кровь пальцами, пытается нащупать что-нибудь, рот, глаза, что угодно. Мясо у них тоже белое и под кожей нет ничего. На месте губ только уплотнение. Эридан надавливает на него пальцами и уплотнение размыкается, стает похожим на губы.

**CG** **: ЭРИДАН БЛЯДЬ ТЫ ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ СОБИРАЕШЬ ЖИТЬ В СВОЕЙ ШХУНЕ С ЛУСУСОМ?**

 **CG** **: ПРОСТО ПОГОВОРИ С НЕЙ. СКАЖИ ЖЕНЩИНЕ ЧТО ОНА ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ. ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ НЕ ОБРАЩАТЬ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ТО: ОБЩАЕТСЯ ОНА С КАКИМИ-ТО ПИЗДАБОЛАМИ ИЛИ НЕТ? ПОГОВОРИ С НЕЙ, ОТКРОЙ СВОЕ ПОДДУВАЛО ХОТЬ РАЗ В ЖИЗНИ К МЕСТУ.**

 **CG** **: Я УВЕРЕН ЧТО ОНА ОТНЕСЕТСЯ К ТЕБЕ ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ С ВНИМАНИЕМ И ПОНИМАНИЕМ.**

Эридан слизывает кровь с пальцев, кривится от привкуса мела и тяжело вздыхает. Колени болят от брусчатки.

На него срывается пара смелых других ангелов, бьют его прямо в спину, что он падает на бок и едва успевает подобрать гарпун.

Рука, держащая палочку, вся вспотела. Казалось, что она вот-вот выскользнет, но пальцы крепко сжались, почти судорожно, что когти впились в ладонь. Эридан дышал тяжело и в нем вязко стягивало, будто его варят в клею. Он подумал, что кровь ангелов больше походила на клей, чем на гной. Зря он наелся ими когда-то.

Вся энергия убитых ангелов словно бы сконцентрировалась в нем, в его теле, едва ли не искрилась. Эридан чувствовал себя полным, переполненным, переполненной чашей. В животе и между бедер завязалось то ощущение как тогда, когда все было совсем по-другому.

В голове у него пусто, а все тело горело.

Она сидит и улыбается теперь не ему, гладит чужие волосы, обнимает чужого. Грязно-желтого. И целует, и смеется. И все они переполнены надеждой, как он - отчаянием.

Он вскидывает руку с палочкой и получается так, что она разбрасывает их по разным частям комнаты.

Эридан смотрит лишь пару мгновений на ее фуксиновую кровь и чувствует себя ненастоящим.


End file.
